


Field trip to WHERE ?

by alissax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Fluff, Field Trip, Gen, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissax/pseuds/alissax
Summary: Oh hell no. This year's field trip was going to Stark Tower. Peter Parker was not amused. His family thought it was hilarious. What ever will happen? We'll have to see..Aka the typical Peter Parker goes on a field trip fanfic.Honestly there aren't enough of those.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another field trip fanfic. I just love these so much, I had to write my own. This will probably around 3 to 4 chapters. Pure Avengers family fluff and a little dash of Stony. If you like this story leave kudos or a comment. It would be greatly appreciated.

"This is a horrible day." , Peter Parker thought as all his classmates around him broke out in cheers. Mr.Harrington had just announced where this year's field trip was going to. Which just happened to be Stark Tower. His new home. 

4 months ago May died in a horrible car accident. The time after that was dark. Mr.Stark immediately took temporary guardianship of Peter. But he barely talked or ate or slept for the next 2 weeks after her death. How could he? He already lost his parents, Uncle Ben and now Aunt May. Tony was very patient with Peter, he was with him during every nightmare and every panic attack. He didn't even let any of the avengers near him , which was not easy since they lived there too. Peter never excepted Tony to be there for him as much as he was. After he was introduced to the Avengers and had his few shares of fanboy moments, they all got very close. They were a family now. And each of them were highly protective of Peter. He could laugh again and have fun. Of course he still had moments where he missed May terribly and cried himself to sleep . But he was never alone. He even called Mr.Stark " Dad " a few times on accident. They never really talked about it , but he thought that Mr.Stark was okay with it. At least he hoped so since Mr.Stark was officially adopting him next week.

That's why he really wasn't looking forward to this field trip. Who wants to take a field trip to their own home. And he knew his family, they were going to try to embarrass him as much as possible. He groaned and banged his head on the table. " Oh my god , this is amazing! " , Ned shouted in his ear.  
" No. This is terrible. They are going to be embarrassing as hell." , he muttered.  
" Suck it up , Loser." , he heard MJ say from behind him. Peter just glared at her.  
" Get your permission slips at my desk, please." Mr.Harrington said.  
After they each got a permission slip, they went to their lockers to drop off the last things for today.  
" Hey , Penis Parker ! Are you looking forward to all your lies getting exposed ? Finally everyone will see that your stupid internship is fake !" , shouted Flash Thompson as he walked by.  
" Yeah , whatever Flash." , Peter muttered and rolled his eyes.  
Flash shoved him against his locker and laughed with his friends as they walked off.  
" You okay ? He's just jealous, don't mind him.", Ned told him.  
" I'm used to it by now. I'll have to go. Happy is picking me up.", Peter told him. They did their secret and totally not childish handshake and Peter rushed outside.

He slid in the backseat of the now very familiar car. " Hey  , Uncle Hap !"  
Their relationship has changed quite a bit over the last months,  Happy actually listened to his rambles now and cared very much about Peter. When Peter called him Uncle for the first time , he teared up a bit , but will deny it to this day.  
" Hey , kid. How was your day?" , Happy asked.  
Peter launched into a very detailed explanation about his school day , but left out everything about the field trip.  
In less then 20 minutes they were at Stark Tower.  
" Steve and Bucky are cooking today , so you better hurry before everything is gone." , Happy told him.  
Peter didn't need to know more. He raced to the elevator. Nothing was better than Steve's and Bucky's food. Usually they ordered a lot of take out , so it was a real treat when they got home cooked food from time to time.  
The elevator stopped a few levels under the common level and Natasha strode inside.  
" Hello , маленький паук. School good ? " , she gave him a hug and ruffled his hair. She wasn't so soft with anyone besides Peter not even towards Clint. But no one dared to tell her anything about it. " It was good." Peter said and smiled softly at her.  
" So nothing special ? " she asked with raised eyebrows.  
" Nooooo." , answered Peter , looking at her supiciously.  
Did she know already ? Well he wouldn't be surprised if she did. She was a super spy after all.  
They arrived at the common level and were greeted by the rest of the avengers.  
Steve and Bucky were in the kitchen and seemed very busy. Clint and Sam were sprawled all over the couch and playing Mario Kart. Wanda and Vision were quietly talking in the corner. Mr.Stark and Bruce were probably still in the lab downstairs.  
Everyone greeted him and asked him about his school day. He told nobody about the field trip.  
After he dropped of his backpack in his room , he set the table at Steve's request.  
" FRIDAY , can you please tell Tony and Bruce that lunch is ready ? " , asked Steve.  
" Of course, Mr.Rogers." , FRIDAY said.  
A few minutes later Mr.Stark and Bruce entered the living room. Peter got up to hug Mr.Stark. They both gotten used to hugging each other a lot . Usually Mr.Stark wasn't the most touch - feely person , but that changed now. Mr Stark's hugs were one of  Peter's favourite things in the world, it almost felt like May's hugs. A lot like a parent hugging their child . " Hey , Underoos. Everything good?"  
" Yes , Mr.Stark. Did you finish my new webshooters already ? Because if not I have a really great idea." , Peter started rambling.  
" No , we can work on them later. And seriously kid , what do I need to do for you to finally call me Tony." , Mr.Stark said exasperated. Peter just grinned at him in response.  
" Or you could just call him Dad." , he heard Clint mutter under his breath.  
He turned around and glared at Clint , who stuck his tongue out.  
" Alright Guys , lunch is ready." , Steve announced. He and Bucky brought everything to the table.  
They had really outdone themselves. They made a big variety of food , which already made Peter's mouth water.  
Mr.Stark sat down on his left , Steve was just about to sit down on Peter's right side, when Peter shot up and said : " I want to sit next to Bucky today." Steve looked confused but then said : " Sure , Peter." This left Steve and Tony next to each other. Peter could have sworn he saw Mr.Stark blush as Steve's arm brushed against his. Peter plopped down next to Bucky and they exchanged  conspicuous grins. They have been trying to get those two together for weeks now. The others have caught onto that quite quickly and they all worked together now.  
In the middle of lunch Tony asked him : " Did anything special happen in school today , kiddo ?" He tried not to look at the older man , Tony had gotten quite good at telling when he lied. So he just shook his head.  
" Really now? So you don't have a field trip to Stark Tower on Friday ?"  
Peter's head shoot up.  
" How did you..?"  
" Come on , Petey. This is still my Tower , isn't it  ? " ,  Mr.Stark said with a fond smile.  
Peter groaned: " Please don't embarrass me too much."  
Everyone laughed and Tony said : " No promises, kid."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the field trip is here. Flash is a dick. The Avengers are protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. This is just the beginning of the field trip , there's still a lot more to come. I literally wrote this at a party haha , so I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

The day of the field trip came faster than expected and Peter didn't even have time to physically and mentally prepare himself . That's why he was also running late on Friday and Happy had to hurry to get him to the bus on time.  
It was quite ridiculous to go to school just to go home again. But oh well. 

Peter entered the bus last minute and gave his permission slip to Mr.Harrington. Thankfully he didn't look to closely at the signature, because he was sure that Tony Stark's signature on a student's permission slip wouldn't have been accepted . Nobody believed him about the internship anyways, but that would change very soon.  
" Dude,  I almost thought you weren't coming." , Ned said with an excited glint in his eyes as Peter sat down next to him.  
" As if I would miss this amazing tour to a place I have never seen before." Peter said sarcastically.  
" Ha ! I knew it , you have never been there before ! Hey , did everybody hear that ? Penis just admitted the truth." , Flash shouted through the whole bus.  
" God Flash you're so stupid. Sometimes I wonder how you even got into this school. Did Daddy pay for you ?" , MJ said with a completely blank stare.  
Flash just gaped at her and slowly sat down.  
" Thank you. " , Peter mouthed to MJ.  
She just shrugged and opened a book.  
Ned was talking the whole ride to the Tower and literally bouncing in his seat because he couldn't contain his excitement.  
Ned had been to the tower a few times already and still acted this way every single time.  
When they arrived at the tower , everyone looked up in wonder.  
Peter guessed it was an impressive sight but he was used to it by now.

In the lobby a intern named Sarah waited for them , Peter actually knew her quite well . After he moved into Stark Tower and got an official internship, he got quite close with all of the other interns and even some of the high level scientists. They all called him Mini Boss or Baby Stark. Not all of them knew that he also lived here, but everyone knew that Mr.Stark was really close to Peter and all the other Avengers as well.  
Sarah was one of the few people that also knew that he lived here.

He loved to hang out with her and her girlfriend Brianna. They said on a few occasions that he was like a little brother to them.  
When Sarah spotted him in the group of students she grinned at him.  
Then she addressed the whole class : " Hello , Midtown.My name is Sarah and I will be your tour guide for today. First some rules : Always stay close to me and don't wander off on your own. Please be respectful to all the workers here and don't touch anything, especially in the labs, without asking permission at first. Stark Industries has a strict anti - bullying policy. We at Stark Industries are very proud to say that we are very open and accepting, nobody get's judged based on their appearance , race , gender , sexuality or religion. So we expect the same from all our guests. Also don't lose your badge. You will each get a badge for the tour , that will be deactivated as soon as you leave the tower. So you can keep it as a souvenir but it won't work anymore. The badges range from level 1 to 10. Level 1 is for guests , Level 2 for reporters , Level 3 for higher guests. Level 4 to Level 7 are for workers. Their level depends on the work they do. Level 8 is for the Avengers that don't live here. Level 9 for all the Avengers that do live here. Level 10 is only for Tony Stark and one other person. You will all get your badge now."  
Peter just pulled out his badge and hung it around his neck.His badge had his picture and the word Baby Stark with Level 10 in golden , bold letters printed on it. Happy put Baby Stark on his badge after he found out that the other interns called Peter that. And because he knew that Tony secretly loved it , when they called Peter a Stark.As Sarah walked past Peter , she just winked at him and gave him a small smile.  
" So now that you all have your badge, we can start the Tour." 

" Excuse me , why didn't Penis Parker get a badge ? " , Flash asked Sarah.  
She narrowed his eyes at him : " Who?"  
" Ehhh- Peter Parker."  
Peter was annoyed , why couldn't Flash ever shut up.  
" Peter doesn't need a badge , he already has one. Now like it said we will start the tour." , Sarah said.  
They each had to go through a scanner. FRIDAY announced every person with the same monotone voice.  
" Flash Thompson, Guest , Level 1."  
Flash looked very smug as he walked through the scanner.  
Peter was the last person to pass through the scanner.  
" Peter Parker. All access. Level 10. Hello Peter , you are back awfully early. Should I alert boss of your arrival? " , FRIDAY'S voice asked from the ceiling , this time with her familiar Irish accent.  
" It's fine , FRI. I bet he knows already anyways." Peter murmured.  
He ignored all of his classmates and the whispers that broke out.  
" You should have seen Flash's face. That was awesome." Ned giggled.  
Peter laughed despite himself.  
" We will start our tour with the Avengers museum." , Sarah announced.

Flash came up behind him and said : " How did you do it , Penis? Did you pay anyone to pretend you actually work here ? You're just a fucking loser with no family."  
That one actually hurt, May's death was still fresh after all.  
" Hey , shut up Flash and leave us alone." , Ned said angrily.  
Flash actually left, but that was probably because they were nearing the Avengers museum.  
" You okay ? " , Ned asked him concerned.  
" Yeah , I'm fine." , Peter said , with a not very convincing smile.  
" Let's go look at the museum." 

A few floors up Tony Stark was working on a new suit , when he got a alert from FRIDAY.  
" Boss , you should look at this."  
Then she showed him the footage from the beginning of the field trip until now.  
Tony felt himself growing angry. There was a boy that called Peter Penis and all of his classmates acted surprised when Peter passed through the scanner.  
Did Peter not tell them he had an internship here?  
What really send him over the edge ,  was what that stupid boy said to Peter before the museum. He could see the hurt in Peter's eyes.  
Nobody messed with his kid.  
" FRIDAY, tell the Avengers to assemble and to meet me in the common room." 

The Avengers were all decked out in their gear and wondering what all this was about , when Tony walked in with a murderous glare.  
" What happend Tony ? Are you okay ? " , Steve immediately asked concerned.  
Tony glare softened a bit before he said : " You know that Peter has a field trip today , right ?  Well, FRIDAY showed me some interesting footage."  
They all watched the footage and everyone looked extremely angry.  
Natasha was already loading her gun and Bruce looked a little bit green in the face.  
" I want to show everyone that Peter is not alone. He has us. We are his family. So who's in ? " Tony asked.  
Steve got up and put a hand on his back.  
" We are all in. Nobody messes with Peter." , he said in a reassuring voice.

In the Avengers museum Peter Peter had no idea what was about to happen soon.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers passive aggressively threaten Flash. Peter is a smol confused and embarrassed bean. Flash implies some things. Papa Bear Tony Stark enters the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end. Still one or two more chapters to go. We'll see. Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Also Warning: Some pretty bad language.

As everyone entered the Avengers museum, Peter went straight to the Iron Man display. He loved coming down here sometimes to look at it. Tony Stark has always been his hero even before he become Iron Man. As a little boy he would endlessly talk to Uncle Ben and Aunt May about Tony Stark and his amazing inventions. He was heartbroken when the man disappeared. He cheered in front of the TV when he came back from Afghanistan .  
And when Tony Stark announced that he was Iron Man , he literally became obsessed with the man. For a few years he walked around with a Iron man plushie. ( He still has it , don't tell Tony.)  
Now he called the man Dad in his head and sometimes aloud. Tony Stark has always been his hero.  
Not Iron Man , Tony Stark. He still was. Tony has come so far in his life and Peter knew no one with a bigger heart.

" Hey , Peter. Why didn't you tell me you have your own display  ? " , Ned said excited.  
" I know." , Peter said with a small smile. Tony had made it for him and even the notes were handwritten.  
It was quite adorable really.  
Ironically Flash was standing in front of it , with his nose pressed against the glass.  
Ned and Peter shared a grin at that.  
Suddenly Peter heard a shuffle in the vents above his head.  
" Oh no." , he said.  
Then Clint dropped out of the vent and all the students around them screamed.  
" Hey , Peter my favourite , extremely smart Stark Industries intern. Can you  make me more of those arrows that you designed for me ? Tony just can't make them as good as you." , Clint said with a big smirk.  
He was laying it on thick and he knew it.  
" Sureeeee , Clint." , Peter said slowly.  
" Great." , Clint said.  
Then in a fast and fluid motion he shot a arrow suspiciously close to Flash's head. Flash let out a girlish squeak at that.  
" My bad. See you at dinner, Petey - pie." , with a wink in Peter's direction he disappeared in the vents again.  
All of his classmates immediately swarmed around him and started asking questions.  
" How do you know an Avenger?"  
" So do you really intern here ? "  
" Why are you having dinner with the Avengers?"  
" Did you really design those arrows for Hawkeye ?"  
Sarah could see that Peter was getting overwhelmed.  
" Enough everyone ! Give Peter some space and we'll continue our tour." , she yelled.  
That shut them all up but they kept sneaking glances at him.  
" So we'll be moving on to the lower intern floors. We will be talking to some of the interns and they will show us some of their projects."  
" Dude , what even is your life ? " , Ned said with wide eyes.  
" Omg , I know where this is going. They are trying to embarrass me." , Peter whined.  
MJ came up behind him : " I don't think so. They are actually doing you a favour."  
" What? " , Peter asked confused.

But he didn't get an answer anymore , because they just entered the intern floor.  
" So on this floor most of our lower level interns work, that doesn't mean they don't do important work. It just means they have a lot more freedom with their projects and they don't have deadlines." , she explained.  
A lot of the interns started greeting Peter.  
" Hi , Peter."  
" Hey , Mini Boss."  
One of the interns , Brian , ran up to him : " You gotta help me Baby Stark. I'm so close to finishing my project but something is off with equation. I'm running on 5 cups of coffee and 2 red bulls. Please help me."  
Peter chuckled and let himself get dragged to Brian's work station.  
That wasn't exactly a rare occasion, he helped out the other interns a lot. They listened to him even though he was a lot younger than them.  
Peter took one look at Brian's equation and immediately knew what was wrong.  
" Oh it's not that bad. Look you just have to ..." , he said as he changed the equation and explained what was wrong with it.  
Brian actually hugged him and told him : " Thank you so much, Baby Stark. You saved me so much work."  
As Peter turned around all of his classmates were staring at him again.  
Seriously what was up with that ?  
He rejoined the group and they made their way to the gym on the fifth floor for some reason. 

When they got there Peter saw why.  
Nat , Bucky and Steve were sparring inside of the gym.  
They never trained on this floor so Peter just knew something was about to happen.  
As they entered the gym Steve adressed them : " Hello. I'm Steve Rogers. This is Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff."  
Yeah no shit , Peter thought.  
" We as the Avengers still have to train a lot of times. It's important to be physically fit and for us to know how to defend ourselves. Ms.Romanoff here want to show you some moves. She needs a volunteer. Who wants to help her ? "  
Everybody's hand shot up , except Peter's and MJ's.  
Nat looked over the group and chose Flash for some reason , who was waving his hand wildly in the air.  
" You " she said in a deadly voice.  
Flash walked over to her with a smug look on his face : " Don't worry I'll go easy on you."  
Peter just groaned and Nat didn't look impressed.  
In a matter of seconds she kicked out Flash's legs underneath him and had him pinned to ground.  
" This is where I would usually slit the throat of the person." , she said with a murderous glint in her eyes.  
Meanwhile Steve and Bucky walked up to Peter.  
" What the hell is she doing? " , Peter asked as he buried his head in his hands.  
" We saw what this Flash kid said earlier to you. We are just teaching him a little lesson." , Bucky said to him.  
" You are - What ? He's just a stupid kid , you don't have to do that for me." , Peter said embarrassed.  
They probably thought he couldn't handle himself. Great.  
Steve pulled him into a side hug.  
" Hey , you are family. Nobody messes with you." , Steve told him with a stern look.  
" But we'll leave him alone for now. If he does anything else Tony will show up. And it certainly won't be pretty. Besides I think Nat scared him enough already."  
Steve and Bucky actually laughed , because Nat was still describing all the ways to kill somebody.

" Nat." , Bucky said. She understood and let go of Flash. Flash got up and went back to the group looking like he might pass out soon. But he also looked pretty pissed.  
Peter giggled at that. " See you later , Peter." , Steve said and ruffled his hair.  
The interaction didn't go unnoticed by a lot of his fellow students. Flash saw it too. It was pretty safe to say that most of them believed him now.  
" Well " , said Sarah in a unimpressed voice , " lunch time. Your lunch is already paid by Stark Industries , so you can eat what you want." 

In the cafeteria they all got their food and Peter sat down with Ned and MJ.  
MJ said : " I have to say this field trip is actually pretty entertaining. And the best thing is Flash is getting his ass handed to him by the Avengers."  
Ned giggled and Peter just sighed.  
Speak of the devil.  
Flash sat down next to him and said : " You know this doesn't prove anything. Just because some low level interns and a few of the Avengers know you that means nothing. You probably had to drop to your knees in front of a lot of people to get there."  
People around them gasped and Peter blushed. That was so disgusting , this was his family he was talking about after all.  
Flash just kept on ranting : " That must be it. I bet that's how you know them , your their little play thing. It wouldn't suprise me if you'd whore yourself out , Penis Parker. Because they only way Tony Stark would ever pay attention to you is if you're on your knees." 

" What the fuck did you just say to my kid? ".  
Tony Stark was standing behind Flash and looked ready to kill.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark didn't come to play. Also a lot of fluff.
> 
> This is the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this story. Thank you to everyone for your lovely comments and all the kudos ! This is story is sadly finished now but I already have a lot if other ideas !

Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent.  
" It's okay , Da- Tony." , Peter said quietly. He really didn't want to cause a scene.  
" No , Peter. It's not okay. This dumb kid here , has been harassing you since you entered the Tower. And this... this is taking things way to far." 

Then Tony addressed Flash with a deadly voice :  " You are very lucky that violence against a minor is illegal. Otherwise I would be doing some very illegal things to you right now. You have no right to speak to Peter this way. "  
Flash , stupid as usual just couldn't shut up: " But Mr.Stark it's just Penis Parker. I'm much so better than him and way smarter."  
" Excuse me ? " , Tony said disbelief clear in his voice.  
" Have you actually met Peter Parker? He's the most kindest , most intelligent and bravest person I have ever met. He's even smarter than me and a lot more sensible too. That's why he is going to take over my company in the future. He will invent things that go way beyond your intelligence level. You should feel honoured to even breathe the same air as Peter. Peter Parker is a very special person."  
Meanwhile Peter sat there blushing under all this praise.  
Tony wasn't finished yet :  
" I can literally blacklist you from every university in the whole county. I can destroy your whole life if I want to. The only reason I'm not doing it is because Peter wouldn't want that. Because he is just so damn good, that he wouldn't even want that for a bully like you. But if you ever say anything to him again or touch him or just look at him the wrong way I will end you. Don't ever mess with my son again." 

For once Flash was at loss for words.

Then Tony rounded to Mr.Harrington:  
" And you. You tolerated this behaviour the whole time. Is this how the teachers at Midtown High handle  bullying ? Just ignore it ? This is unacceptable. The principal will definitely hear from me."  
Mr. Harrington opened his mouth to start defend himself but Tony cut him off with a hand gesture.

" I'm sorry to all the students who actually wanted to see something, but this tour is cancelled."  
Nobody dared to complain.  
" You will be escorted out of the building. Peter will stay here since he lives here anyways."  
Behind them were all the Avengers. Nat had a knife in each hand , Clint had his bow drawn and Steve carried his shield on his left arm. Bruce was just standing there as himself , but everyone knew the man could be very dangerous if he wanted to be. Wanda's eyes and hands glowed red and Vision was flying behind her. Bucky and Sam both looked ready to kill. It was certainly an impressive sight.

They escorted the class out of the building. Ned and MJ waved at him in goodbye.  
" Sarah , could give us a moment please." Tony said quietly.  
" Of course , Mr.Stark." , she said and left with a small smile in Peter's direction.  
Meanwhile Peter didn't know what to think.  
" Mr.Stark , I'm so sorry. Normally Flash is not that bad. You really didn't have to that just for me , I'm not worth all that and - ..."  
" Kid , shut up." , Tony said sharply.  
Peter looked down and tears started to form in his eyes.

Tony sat down next to him and sighed.  
" Come here." He pulled him into a hug. Peter immediately relaxed and hid his face in Tony's neck.  
" Don't say stuff like that. You are worth everything. Nobody treats you like that and get's away with it. You should have told me sooner." Tony said softly.  
" I know, but I never actually thought it's bad. I thought I could handle it...", Peter murmured.  
Tony just kissed the top of his head and said : " Come on , Spider - Baby. Let's go upstairs."  
They made a stop at the common level. Everyone was back again.  
" Let's order some pizza and have a movie night. " , Steve suggested.

A while later they were all snuggled up on the couch , eating Pizza and watching Star Wars. Peter had his head on Tony's lap and Tony was running his hands through Peter's hair. Steve tried and failed ,  
to casually put his arm around Tony's shoulders. Everyone noticed but wisely decided not to say anything to destroy the moment.

Peter looked around the room. Bruce was sitting on the floor closest to the TV and watching the movie with rapid attention. Sam and Bucky shared a couch and threw popcorn at each other, when one of them wasn't looking. Wanda and Vision shared a love seat. Nat had her legs over Clint's and they talked to each other quietly every now and then.

" Hey , guys. Thank you for everything you did today." , Peter broke the silence.

" No problem , Peter. You know you're family. We'll always protect you." , Natasha said. Everyone else smiled warmly at him and murmured their agreement.

After the movie was finished ,  
Peter and Tony bid them goodnight and went up to their own floor.  
" Hey , kid you want to sit with me for a moment?" , Tony asked him.  
" Yeah , sure." Peter said as he sat down on their couch.  
Tony pulled him close and said : " This has been a crazy day , huh ? But I have some very good news. The adoption papers already came today. I know they weren't supposed to come till next week but I guess being Iron Man helped the process. So what I wanted to ask you, do you want to make it official ? Become my son on paper as well ? "  
Peter looked up to him with big eyes. Never in a million years could he have ever imagined being Tony Stark's son. After all that he had lost he never thought he could have a real parent again.  
Sometimes he felt guilty for being happy. But he knew in his heart that his parents , Uncle Ben and Aunt May would want him to be happy.  
" Hell yeah , where can I sign? " , Peter said with a big grin.  
Tony just chuckled and got up to get the papers and the pen.  
He laid down the documents in front of Peter and they boy didn't waste on second but signed it with a quick motion.  
Then he gave the pen to Tony who signed as well with shaking hands.  
They both looked at each other in wonder , before wide smiles broke out on each of their faces. Tony pulled Peter in the tightest hug he has ever given him.

" I can't believe it. You're my son." , Tony said and his voice broke at the end. Peter just hugged him harder. He felt so warm inside and protected.  
" You know I love you kid , right? " , Tony asked after a few minutes.

Peter pulled back with a soft smile and said :  
" I know. I love you too , Dad."


End file.
